Memories
by thisisonesexybitch
Summary: Sakura's memories of her life KakaSaku lemons
1. Chapter 1 A Visitor In The Dark

Memories: Chapter 1 A Visitor In The Dark

SAKURA POV

I was imagining him again. Imagining that Sasuke was sitting underneath the tree, as cute as ever. I sighed. If only he was real.

"Hey, Sakura! You wanna go ge- Are you daydreaming about Sasuke again?" I heard Naruto's voice say as he looked over my shoulder. I came back from my trance and, I noticed that I was sketching Sasuke's face in the book that I was reading.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said as I started erasing what I had drawn.

"Aw, too bad. It was good," Kakashi's voice said from above, "It really did look like Sasuke." Kakashi jumped out of the tree.

"Yeah. It could have been better than Sai's." Naruto said. Kakashi and I laughed at his statement.

"What?" Naruto had asked

. . .

I couldn't help but remember this, as he said to me with his pale lips, "Hello, Sakura. Long time, no see."

"Sasuke." I whispered his name slowly. If this wasn't him, it was a cruel joke. I hadn't seen him for three years and, there he was, standing by my bed on the eve of my 19 birthday. I couldn't say anything; all I could do was stare at him, just to see if he would vanish in the next two seconds or not.

"Happy birthday." He smiled at me as he handed me a present. I slowly sat up, not removing my eyes from his face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Are you really here, Sasuke?" I started touching his face trying to prove if he was my imagination or real.

"Yes, Sakura, I am. Now, will you stop poking my face?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Wh-why?" was all I could muster out after I stopped playing with his face.

"Why I told you to stop playing with my face?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh. Why are you here?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, uh, well – You should probably go back to sleep. I won't go anywhere."

"O-okay." I layed back down and, ten minutes later, I felt a soft peck on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2 An Invitation

Memories: Chapter 2 An Invitation

Happy birthday, sleeping beauty!" I heard Naruto sout. I quickly sat up and, hit my head on something hard. "Ow. Sakura, that hurt." Naruto whined. I opened my eyes and, saw that he was sitting on my legs, rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing inside my house, Naruto?" I asked.

"Oh. The front door was unlocked so, I thought I would surprise you." He replied.

"Well, get off of me." I said pushing him off.

"Ow." He said as he got up. Naruto pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Happy birthday." He said, handing me the box.

"Thanks." I replied as I turned to put it on the dresser.

"Open it. I want to see the look on your face when you do. Believe it!"

"You're back to saying that?"

"Well, yeah. Jiraiya's not here to stop me and, I haven't said it in a while. Believe it!" I saw a hint of sadness as he said this so, I didn't push it any further.

"Okay. Just to get you to shut up, baka."

"Aw." I opened the box; inside was a necklace with two cherry ornaments on it.

"I would've gotten you something better but, I don't have that much money. No thanks to the D rank and C rank missions the Hokage's been givin' me. I can't believe he was chosen to be the Seventh Hokage over me." He said.

"I love it, Naruto." I told him as I hung the necklace around my neck.

"Really?" He asked. I hugged him, forgetting that I always slept in lingerie.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Woah. Heh, heh, Sakura. Sexy underwear alert." He said. I blushed heavily and pushed Naruto off and covered myself up with my blanket. Naruto's eyes turned to heart as I did.

"Who knew you could be so sexy?" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up, Naruto." I said.

There was a tap on the door.

"Naruto can you get that?" I said in response.

"Okay, smexy." He said. I sighed. As he went to answer the door, I quickly got up and put some clothes on.

"Hello?" I heard Naruto say, "Oh. Hey, anbu dude. Watcha want?" From what Naruto had said I assumed it was an Anbu Black Op at the door.

I heard Yamato's voice say, "I have a summons for Haruno Sakura from the Lord Seventh Hokage."

I entered the room as I said, "I am Haruno Sakura."

"Here." The anbu, who sounded like Yamato, said as he handed me the scroll and left.

"That guy sounded like Yamato – taijo." Naruto said.

"Maybe it was him." I replied as I opened the scroll.

"So what does Kaka – sensei want?" He asked, trying to look at it from over my shoulder.

"Don't peak." I snapped, "What if it's top secret, huh?"

"Fine." Naruto said and, slouched back against the wall. He started to look very bored as I read the scroll silently.

'To all Jonin this applies. Report to my office immediately. We need to discuss a very important S rank, top secret mission.

Lord Hokage,

Hatake Kakashi'

"All it says is that I have to report to his office immediately." I said when I finished reading it.

"Oh." Naruto said, sounding bored.

"I got to go. Don't touch anything and, when I get back, you better not still be her." I told him as I left for the Hokage's office.


End file.
